


Of Galas and Breakfast Conversations

by hope27



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Christmas Party, F/M, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope27/pseuds/hope27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Oliver and Felicity share a dance and intimate moment at the annual QC Christmas Gala, there is a shift in their relationship...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Galas and Breakfast Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I started this at the beginning of December. Orignially it was only supposed to take place at the Christmas Gala which I imagine would happen in early December each year (hence the mention of Hanukkah). But then anthfan wanted a breakfast scene and well...this is what it became. 
> 
> I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas and happy holidays! 
> 
> Thank you so much for all your support! I love reading your comments - they keep me writing!
> 
> Huge thanks go out to anthfan and chasethewind for their support and beta skills! 
> 
> As always, I'd love to hear what you think about this! Thanks and enjoy!

The ballroom at Queen Consolidated was decorated in lavish style. Swaths of gold and green draped down from the ceiling, creating a canopy above the large space filling with people. Twinkling lights adorned the room while the crystal chandeliers sparkled pristinely down on the guests.

Felicity stood to the side of the crowded room, a champagne glass in her hand as she watched people mingle in front of her. Exhaustion was slowly creeping in on her. The previous night had been a long one. It figures that the bad element of the city would ramp up business as the holidays drew nearer. She'd barely had time to take a shower and change her clothes before Diggle was in front of her building - insisting on driving her to work since their night had run into morning.

Thankfully, she'd been able to catch a few hours of sleep during some down in the lair, but it had been sparse and restless. She'd woken to Oliver's suit coat draped over her shoulders and her computer beeping wildly at her, alerting her to movement on the cameras. It'd been non-stop after that, but with a little partnership between the Arrow and Quentin Lance, they'd caught the bad guy.

Of course, the next night would be the annual Christmas Party at QC - one in which she was not only expected to attend being Oliver's EA, but also help organize and set up to the proper standards that were expected of Queen Consolidated gala. It had quickly become her least favorite part of her job and from the sympathetic glances Oliver had thrown her throughout the past few weeks, he knew it too.

When he came back from an especially long lunch meeting, he had her favorite coffee and take out in his hands. She'd almost hugged him right there on the spot.

Five hours later, she was a nobody in a crowd of all the rich and famous in Starling City. Oliver had long since disappeared with his mother on his arm, sweet-talking investors who had stayed with the company throughout this tumultuous year. He'd given her a look before leading his mother away and she knew that he was having as much fun as she.

Somehow Felicity had managed to avoid Isabel Rochev for the first half of the gala. Everytime she'd seen the flash of blood red coming towards her, she'd quickly made a move in the other direction. Her temper was on a short leash today with little-to-no sleep and being forced to attend this party where she felt like a complete and utter outsider. A run in with Isobel Rochev might send her over the edge.

This was the party where she used to duck out with some of her co-workers from IT and they would escape down to the server room or the offices a few floors below and have their own Christmas Party. But this year, she hadn't been invited. She'd watched as people she'd once called friends had disappeared into the crowd, never once glancing in her direction.

She couldn't blame them completely. Isabel had done a good job of convincing everyone who worked for the company that she and Oliver were sleeping together and that it was the only reason she had her job. She just expected more from her co-workers who knew how hard of a worker she’d been during her years at QC, and how much she hated doing anything other than IT work. Instead, they too had started to avoid her in the hallways and act as if she was an outsider even though she could still out-code them any day of the week.

Taking another sip of her champagne, she almost choked when she heard the annoying voice ring out behind her.

"Ah, Ms. Smoak," Isabel called, and Felicity tried not to cringe. "I was looking for you."

Taking a deep breath, she turned to face the other woman, putting on a mask of pleasantness. "Well, you found me."

She couldn't quite keep the annoyance out of her voice.

Isabel arched an eyebrow in her direction, but said nothing. "I was going to tell you that Oliver asked if you would go upstairs and start running some of the reports for the meetings tomorrow. He won't be needing you here anymore tonight."

Her eyes narrowed, suspicion blooming on the spot. "He didn't mention anything to me about that," she hedged, trying to figure out what Isabel was playing at, and ignoring the sting of her last statement.

"Well, we have meetings early tomorrow which I had to remind him of," she stated, and Felicity knew she was getting a dig in at her even though Felicity had most definitely alerted Oliver to his morning meetings as he was getting dressed this evening.

"The reports have already been run," Felicity answered easily, glad that she had remembered to do that in the rush of activity this afternoon.

Isabel's face fell for a moment before she covered. "Still, he won't be needing you. You needn't stay and look so out of place."

Felicity felt her ire rising and she knew she wouldn't be so easily baited if she'd had more than two total hours of sleep last night and a mere four the previous night.

It was as if Isabel could sense when her prey was nearing the end of their rope because her eyes grew wild and she leaned in for the kill. "Don't worry, Mr. Queen will be in good hands tonight," she said coyly. "We all know he prefers brunettes anyway."

Felicity took a deep breath, clasping her glass tightly. "You know nothing about him."

Isabel laughed shrilly. "Oh, I know plenty. But, even more so, I know that he didn't try to salvage your reputation at all. Even if you're not sleeping with him - he hasn't said a word to the contrary because he doesn't care. Such a shame. He can't be bothered to try and protect his so called friend's reputation."

Felicity felt her stomach twist and tighten, and fought to keep her face neutral despite the stinging words.

"Do you need anything else, Ms. Rochev?" Felicity asked, trying to keep as pleasant a tone as possible. She would not let this woman see her pain.

She saw the woman open her mouth to say something else, when it suddenly shifted into a look of innocence. Felicity frowned and then a warm hand landed on her lower back and her body responded to the touch, knowing immediately who it belonged to.

Oliver.

"Ms. Rochev," he greeted, and Felicity could hear the questioning tone in his voice, and fought the urge to look up at him, knowing he'd be able to see past her thin veneer.

"Mr. Queen," Isabel replied almost too sweetly, and she felt Oliver tense behind her.

Ever since Russia there had been a change in her demeanor around Oliver - not noticeable to everyone, but Felicity had picked up on it almost immediately. It was one of a cat who'd gotten the canary, and it made Felicity’s skin crawl.

"I was just telling your assistant how lovely everything turned out this evening," Isabel lied through her teeth, directing her gaze to Felicity who held it with narrowed eyes. "And reminding her that she shouldn't stay too late. I'm sure she's had a long day."

Felicity felt Oliver shift behind her so the back of his tux brushed against the bare skin revealed by her dark emerald dress. The sensation was almost too much for her already heightened emotions and she had to dig her nails into her palm to keep from reacting visibly.

When Oliver spoke, she was taken aback by the low rumble of his voice - the almost Arrow-like quality. Her eyes flew to his face momentarily to see a dark look directed at the woman standing across from them. Felicity knew then that he wasn't oblivious to the game Isabel was so obviously playing.

"Don't worry," he said evenly, voice low as his hand skimmed the bare flesh on her back. "Ms. Smoak is in good hands. She's an amazing asset to this company, and, tonight, she is here as my guest, my friend."

Felicity caught the way his voice changed when he said the word ‘friend’ and it sent a tendril of heat streaking through her. She relaxed, letting herself drift back millimeters so she was ever so gently pushing against his hand, letting him know she appreciated the support of his words.

Isabel's eyes flashed in anger and she excused herself with a huff and a flip of her perfectly coifed hair.

Felicity didn't realize that she's been holding her breath until the woman had disappeared into the crowd, and she let out a long sigh. Oliver's hand curved around her waist and she had to fight her instinct to lean into him.

Instead, she straightened and tried to pull away, but his hand stayed firmly on her hip.

"You okay?" he murmured against the shell of her ear and a shiver ran through her.

Her eyes slipped shut momentarily and she nodded. There was something in his voice that alerted her to the fact that he might have heard more than she thought he had.

There was still a lump lodged in her throat and so she didn't speak. She was almost to the point where she thought she'd be able to slip back into her executive assistant role when he spoke again.

"What she said," he began softly, his voice rough with something she swiftly identified as guilt, "about your reputation..."

But Felicity pulled out of his grasp and shook her head as she spun to face him, her eyes trained on his neck as she pretended to straighten his bowtie.

"No," she said thickly, hating how her voice betrayed her outward poise. "We're not discussing this. Not here. Not with hundreds of guests you're supposed to be wooing with that Queen charm around."

Her hands slid down his lapels, flattening them as she moved to take another step back. One of his large hands caught her smaller one and squeezed. Her eyes flew to his automatically and she took a deep breath when she saw the apology written in them as well as the look that told her they weren't done with this conversation.

"Go," she admonished, shoving him lightly which caused no change in his position. "I'm fine. I can handle Isabel's insults. I've been handling them for months..."

Oliver's brows creased with that knowledge, shame flaring across his eyes before it disappeared. She took one more step in the opposite way her body wanted her to move - away from him - and nodded for him to go.

He held her gaze moments longer and then dipped his head in acquiescence.

She was turning away to find a secluded corner when he called back to her. "Save me a dance."

It was her turn to be surprised as her head spun and she caught the glint in his eyes, but also the earnest look behind it. 

Felicity couldn't stop the small chuckle. "It's not like I have a line, so I'm sure I can save one for you."

His brows knitted together once more before she turned and purposely walked away, grabbing a flute of champagne as a waiter passed, and letting the bubbly liquid spill down her throat.

She made small talk with a few of the other assistants, and managed to evade a handful of handsy co-workers before she decided she couldn't take it anymore and found the secluded hallway and the quiet balcony beyond.

Her overheated skin drank in the chill in the air, even as it bristled with goosebumps. After a few minutes, the cold began to set into her bones and she wrapped her arms around her middle. She ran her hands up and down her bare arms as she tried to remember where she'd left her wrap.

The dress had been an extravagance she'd allowed herself. The dark emerald satin fabric draping across her skin and and landing in folds at her feet. It was lined but the off-the shoulder cap sleeves did little to keep her warm. The sequins danced in the light from the city as she took deep, calming breaths.

She had just let her mind begin to wander over the past year and how much her life had changed when she felt a presence behind her. Before she could turn, two warms hands landed on her bare upper-arms, calloused fingers running over her goosebump flesh.

"You're freezing," Oliver murmured in her ear, warm breath coasting over her shoulder and she shuddered for a completely different reason.

"It felt good when I first came out," she sighed, shrugging her shoulders.

She heard shifting behind her and then his large suit coat landed on her shoulders, his scent enveloping her and she had to fight against the urge to gasp at the immediate warmth and safety that shot through her.

Her hands instantly reached for the edges, drawing it tighter around her. His hands cupped her shoulders, rubbing up and down and she tried not to let the feelings that he was evoking take over.

Their relationship had come so far in the past few months, strengthened by the time they spent together and each day that they admitted to themselves that they did actually care about each other. 

At times, it felt they were standing on a precipice, and Felicity wondered what it would take for them to take that leap into the unknown. 

His voice broke through her thoughts, “So what are you doing out here, Felicity?”

Her eyes slipped shut when her name fell from his lips. No one said her name like Oliver did; there was a depth and meaning behind each syllable, and hearing him speak it went straight to her heart.

“Needed a break,” she replied softly, finally re-opening her eyes and taking in the city below them; a city they fought to keep safe every night. “What about you?”

“Same,” he replied, the tiredness leaching into his voice apparent. “The investors are...leery about everything. My mother’s release has only caused more concerns. And Isabel is just looking for blood.”

She nodded, slipping her hand out from the warmth of his jacket to reach up and cover his fingers momentarily before retreating back inside the coat.

She didn’t mean for her body to tense at the mention of the other woman, but she’d been dealing with her extra-snarky comments all evening and the avoidance routine was becoming a tired game.

“Are you sure I can’t just do my thing and drain some of her own bank accounts?” she asked, trying not to smile at the idea of watching Isabel’s face as she realized Felicity was much more than just an EA.

Oliver let out a chuckle and squeezed her shoulders. “How many times have you already almost done just that?” he asked and she heard the smile in his voice.

Felicity just shrugged noncommittally. “No comment.”

When she felt his head come to rest against the back of hers, the breath caught in her throat.

His whispered words weren’t expected either. “I’m sorry.”

She didn’t have to ask to know what he was referring to - Isabel’s comments.

Felicity shook her head because she wasn’t sure what to say. She could tell him it was okay - it wasn’t his fault. But those comments stung more than they should. Would it kill him to speak up for her? Just once.

“They’re nothing I haven’t heard in the past four months since I got _promoted_ ,” she finally said, sighing softly, her shoulders deflating.

Oliver tensed behind her and then the hands on her shoulders pushed gently, urging her to turn and face him. She closed her eyes and let him turn her, fingers digging into the edges of his jacket. 

“Felicity.” 

Her name again - in that same tender voice, and it pulled at something so deep inside of her that she couldn’t help but turn her face upwards and open her eyes.

She wasn’t prepared for the swirling emotions or the way his brows knitted together when he saw the apparent sadness on her own features. 

“You don’t deserve any of this,” he said, words heavy with guilt - something he was far too used to carrying.

Felicity swallowed past the lump in her throat, finding her voice. “I knew it would happen. It wasn’t a shock, and I don’t really care what they think,” she said, motioning to the door and the people behind it. “It hurts, but they don’t really know me.”

She took a deep breath, determinedly not looking at Oliver’s face and instead focusing on the green satin handkerchief that adorned his breast pocket. The color almost a perfect match to her dress.

“My mom called the other day,” she explained softly, suddenly needing to get the thoughts off her chest and out in the open. “Hanukkah started and I usually go to visit them at some point. But this year…” she swallowed again, “this year I don’t know how to face their questions about my career, lie to them about everything I do, sit there and listen as they go over how much time and effort I put into getting into MIT and ask me what I’m doing with my life. Which, I’m happy with what I’m doing with my life, I’m helping people. And while I routinely have to keep from doing some damage to Isabel’s credit history and bank accounts, I’m relatively happy. I know that what I do with you, how we spend our nights is worth everything...but I can’t tell them that…”

She was surprised by the anger that had risen so quickly within her as everything spilled out. It unfurled within her and bloomed, spreading through her until she’d shrugged his hands off her shoulders and tried to push past him because while she was angry she was also on the brink of tears.

Oliver blocked her path, one hand landing against the nape of her neck, and she gasped. Blue eyes flew to blue eyes and she froze.

The sadness etched into every facet of his face tore at her; she never liked to see him hurting. But she also knew he needed to hear this - hear _everything_ from her because she couldn’t keep pushing it aside and expecting it to go away.

His fingers trailed across the nape of her neck beneath the loose curls of her golden hair.

“You don’t deserve any of this,” he repeated so softly she almost didn’t hear.

She sighed and closed her eyes as his thumb swiped over her jaw. One hand unfisted from the inside of his jacket and found the wrist of his arm, holding on tightly.

“I should have said something a long time ago to Isabel,” he added and her eyes fluttered open to see the regret residing deep within his gaze. “I was trying to play my part but I didn’t think how it would end up for you - how much it would cost you.”

Felicity swallowed and nodded. “Thank you.”

He let his thumb move to her cheek and she felt herself leaning into his touch, the warmth of his palm penetrating the coolness of her skin.

“I see how much all of this costs _you_ every day,” she murmured after a few moments, and she watched as Oliver’s eyes widened in surprise. “You let everyone think that you’re so much less that you truly are - they don’t get to see the real you, the hero that you are.”

Oliver’s eyes fell shut and he bowed his head slightly, so his forehead was inches from hers. She stepped closer to him, wanting him to truly hear her.

“One of these days you’re going to see what I do, Oliver Queen,” she stated firmly, holding his gaze when his eyes flicked open. 

Gratitude and disbelief stared back and her and if she hadn’t seen his surprised looks before, she might have laughed. Instead, she just smiled and was rewarded with a flash of something so strong, so pure, running through his gaze that she wasn’t sure she’d even seen it, but it sent a bolt of heat through her and warmed her down to the tips of her toes.

With a puff of air, he used the hand on her cheek to tug her towards him and into his body. Felicity let out a small, surprised gasp as she fell against him, but when his other arm banded about her waist, a large hand splaying against her lower back as he held her to him, she relaxed into his embrace.

Oliver was all muscle and hard lines and angles, but the feeling of his arms around her as she was pressed up against his torso made her feel like she was in the safest of cocoons. His stubble brushed against her temple and Felicity wound her free hand around his waist, her fingers grasping at the fine linen of his vest and shirt, holding him close.

Her head fit perfectly beneath his chin and she could hear his heartbeat where her ear was pressed to his chest. It was a slightly elevated steady thrum that filled her senses and she knew in that moment that she could listen to that sound every night as she fell asleep and wake to it every morning.

Those were dangerous thoughts. Too dangerous.

But in that moment, she couldn’t find it in her to care. As the cold air gusted around them, they found warmth and comfort and hope in each other’s arms.

Burrowing her head further against his neck as a particularly cold wind swept over the balcony, she shivered as it shifted the edge of her dress so her feet were exposed.

The hand that had rested on her cheek burrowed under the waves of her hair and found the nape of her neck, tracing soft patterns against the skin. She shivered again but this time it was for completely different reasons.

His breath was hot as he bent his head forward, and whispered against the shell of her ear. “Let’s get you inside and warm you up with a dance.”

The smile came unbidden to her lips and she was about to reply when an all-too-familiar voice broke into their private moment.

“Oh, Mr. Queen, there you are,” Isabel’s condescending tone rang through the air. 

Oliver tensed and his fingers stilled against her skin. She knew if she looked up, she’d seen a look of annoyance in his blue eyes. He’d just wanted a few minutes away - where he didn’t have to wear his mask, but he could never stay there for long it seemed. 

Felicity began to step back but his arms tightened around her momentarily so she sank back against him, pressing her forehead against his chest, trying to silently tell him it was okay.

A few seconds later, when she tried to step back, he let her, his arms loosening their hold, but still staying around her.

She looked up just in time to see him shift his mask back into place before turning to the woman who was leaning out of the door to the balcony with a less-than-pleasant smile plastered to her face.

When he eyes caught sight of Felicity standing behind him, they narrowed even more.

“Mr. Queen, I thought we discussed using business hours for your own pleasure,” Isabel taunted, a knowing twinkle in her eyes. “And you know all you would have to do is ask…”

Her words left little to the imagination and Felicity tensed. Oliver must have felt the shift in her because the hand in her hair traveled down to rest comfortingly on her lower back, guiding her closer to him.

“Ms. Rochev,” Oliver said and Felicity flicked her eyes up to his face when she heard the underlying edge to his voice. “You’re presumptions about my relationship with Ms. Smoak need to end, right now. All you need to concern yourself with is the fact that you will be cleaning out your office soon. Your time at my company will not last.”

The brunette’s eyes flashed, but she smiled thinly. “Such strong words for a man who can barely manage to spend an entire evening with the people supporting his company.”

“Mr. Queen has more respect from the people in this company as well as those investors than you ever will, Ms. Rochev,” Felicity said suddenly, stepping out from behind Oliver and squaring her shoulders. 

Isabel gave her a scrutinizing look, and then a wolfish smile appeared on her lips. “I’m surprised you’re still standing beside him considering you know he can find his late night release other places.”

Felicity didn’t rise to the bait, she just sighed. There was no use in playing this game with Isabel. She would never see Felicity as anything but the girl she thought Oliver was sleeping with on the side. 

But Felicity knew one day, Isabel would realize the extent of her abilities, and that she’d messed with the wrong company and the wrong Executive Assistant. 

Thankfully, Oliver seemed uninterested in playing Isabel’s game either, and instead of dignifying her with a reply, he turned to Felicity and gave her a small smile.

“If you’ll excuse us, Ms. Smoak promised me a dance,” Oliver stated in what Felicity knew was the voice he used in board-room meetings and public affairs. It was tight and controlled but pleasant - only this time, it held that same edge to it - a clear warning for Isabel to leave them alone.

His hand trailed down the arm of his suit coat that she wore over her shoulders and found her hand, lacing their fingers together and gently ushering her off of the balcony. Felicity didn’t spare Isabel a second glance as they re-entered the building, and just before the reached the doors to the main ballroom, she realized she still wore his jacket.

She paused mid-step and shrugged it off her shoulders, letting go of his hand to slide it completely off and holding it out for him to take. Her eyes traveled slowly up his body, admiring the way he looked in a three-piece suit. The dark vest contrasting with the crispness of his dress shirt and all Felicity could think about was wanting to slowly peel it away from his body.

Her cheeks flamed and she dipped her head down, willing the flush away and taking a deep breath before looking back at him.

He’d taken the jacket from her hands and was pulling it back over his broad shoulders as he watched her, and she saw the knowing twinkle in his suddenly darker eyes. 

Once he’d buttoned his jacket, she automatically reached up and smoothed out the lapels, fixing his collar without thinking or realizing just how intimate the act was that she performed. It surprised her how natural it seemed, and she bit down on her bottom lip before flicking her eyes to his and seeing an endless sea of swirling emotions staring back at her.

With another deep breath, she pulled away and smoothed down the non-existent wrinkles in her evening gown. A large hand extended in front of her, entering her line of sight and she smiled softly, sliding her hand into his familiar grasp. Calloused fingers closed over hers and suddenly she was being led forward, his other hand hovering over her lower back as he maneuvered them through the ballroom.

The chill of the evening air was completely gone, replaced with a warm flush. 

As Oliver moved them easily about the room, Felicity let the hand on his shoulder drop to his lapel and then to the small square of green satin fabric that peaked out of the small pocket. Not only was it the same color as his other suit but it matched her dress with startling accuracy.

Her fingers brushed over it and couldn’t help the smile that blossomed on her lips. “Subtle,” she murmured.

She felt the stubble of his chin brush her forehead as he dipped his head down and then chuckled, his chest rumbling beneath her fingers. 

“Then again, you did name your cover club, Verdant,” she added, as she fingered the piece of cloth.

“Just trying to get into the holiday spirit,” he replied softly, but she heard the teasing tone of his voice.

She shook her head and tilted her head up, catching his gaze, his face so much closer than she expected. 

He leaned forward so his cheek was pressed to hers, his breath ghosting over the shell of her ear. “I might have also seen your dress when you brought it in this morning,” he murmured, his voice getting deeper as he spoke, sending a another shiver through her. 

She jerked her head backwards at his admittance and stared up at him in wonder. He smiled at her, almost hesitantly, but his eyes twinkled with mirth.

A breath rushed out of her as her emotions caught in her throat and she had to take a moment to let his words sink in. The moment they had shared on the balcony was one thing, but Oliver confessing that was something else entirely and she wasn’t sure how to wrap her mind around it.

“You’re thinking too much,” he whispered against her temple with a sigh and a rush of air left her lungs as she leaned forward until her head rested against his jaw.

As they danced, they moved imperceptibly closer. Their intertwined hands coming to rest against Oliver’s chest as they swayed gently across the dance floor.

Closing her eyes, she let herself get lost in the moment and the feeling of being in Oliver’s arms. His thumb traced small circles on her lower back across the silk fabric of her dress. With her eyes shut, she was able to focus on those small sensations - the shift of her gown around her ankles, the heat of his body pressed against hers from thigh to chest, the contrast of silk and starched suit beneath her fingertips and the small puffs of breath that trailed down her cheek and onto her shoulder.

In the back of her mind, she knew she should be self-conscious of dancing so intimately with Oliver at a public affair, but in the midst of it all, with his arms guiding her, she couldn’t make herself care. Later she’d face the reality of the how everyone else expected them to act with each other - for now, she’d revel in whatever this was blossoming between them, and know there was more to them than the world would ever accept.

All the stress from the day and the night before ebbed away as they danced, and she found her body giving into the tiredness that clung to the edges of her consciousness. Oliver seemed to notice her sudden exhaustion and tightened his hold on her. Her lips pulled upward into a small smile and she sighed into his neck.

She didn’t even realize when the song had ended and a new one had begun, but suddenly the tempo around them had changed and Oliver was slowing their movements.

He leaned imperceptibly closer and she felt his lips against her temple as he spoke. “I think it’s about time we called it a night,” he whispered, and she nodded in agreement, still lost in the moment.

He kept a hold of her hand as he led them off the dance floor and Felicity shivered at the way his forefinger brushed across her knuckles.

Two steps in the direction of the door, she came to a stop as she glanced at the large, ornate clock on the far wall. 

“Oliver, you can’t leave your own gala an hour before it ends,” she hissed, as if finally fully realizing where they were again. 

She watched as Oliver turned, eyebrow raised in her direction - silently asking her who was going to stop him.

With a sigh of exasperation, she pinned him with a stern look, while she tried to cross her arms only to realize he still had a hold of her hand. A flush spread to her cheeks as she glanced around to see if anyone was watching. 

To her relief, most of the guests were engrossed in their own conversations or still dancing to the music. Only a few heads were turned in their direction and she couldn’t be sure that they were looking at them or something across the room. 

“Oliver,” she said tiredly, because she was exhausted and she did not feel like having a battle of wills with him. She longed to return to a few minutes prior when she was wrapped in his arms, swaying gently to the music.

He let out a breath as he took a step forward, coming within inches of her. “Felicity, listen, I’ve talked to every investor I need to talk to tonight. My mother has done the same to try and rehabilitate her image. I’ve put in my time, said my thank yous, and offered my reassurances. I’ve made more small talk that I care for and I’m tired. You’re tired. We had a long night and you deserve to get some rest. After all, I did say you’d be in good hands tonight and I’m going to keep my word.”

Her eyes widened as he finished, a slow smile tugging at her lips that she couldn’t hide.

“What?” he asked, brow furrowing in confusion at her obvious amusement.

“I thought rambling was my job,” she teased, tipping her head to the side.

Oliver’s tongue came out between his parted lips - something she noticed he did when he was lost for words and her smile grew. He glanced briefly towards the ceiling and then returned his gaze to her, the twinkle back in his eyes that she adored.

“I guess you’re rubbing off on me,” he murmured, leaning forward so his breath ghosted against her skin and she shivered at the feeling.

“Yeah,” was all she managed as a reply and she could almost feel his smile.

“You still,” she swallowed, blinking her eyes to regain her composure. “You still need to stay, at least another half an hour. I know you’ve done what you need to do and I appreciate you being concerned for my well-being, but Isabel is looking for blood and if she sees you leaving early, she will use it to her advantage somehow. You know that.”

He sighed, his shoulders dropping and she knew she’d won this battle.

“Fine,” he muttered, “But you’re not leaving my side this time.”

Before she utter a protest, he pulled the hand he was holding and tucked it into the crook of his other arm. His fingers stayed wrapped firmly around hers and she smiled softly as he began to lead them towards his mother.

She remained on his arm for the rest of the night, willfully ignoring the pointed looks she could feel from certain guests and she assumed a certain brunette wearing a red dress. Instead, she listened to Oliver’s conversations with other investors, speaking up when she had something to add much to Oliver and Moira’s surprise and seeming delight.

The half an hour passed quickly and before she knew it, Oliver was excusing himself and leading her to the doors.

Diggle was already waiting with the car and he helped her inside before climbing in behind her. 

They rode in comfortable silence and Felicity soon found her eyes drooping as the streetlights flew by outside the windows. Christmas lights decorated houses and businesses and they cast a comforting glow around the city. When her head landed on something firm but warm, she blinked open her eyes to find herself leaning against Oliver’s shoulder.

She began to lift her head, shocked that she’d fallen asleep and let herself lean on him, but before she could move more than an inch, his arm lifted and wrapped around her shoulders, urging her closer.

Her hesitation only lasted a second and then she shifted over as much as the seatbelt would allow and pillowed her head against his strong shoulder. One hand fell to his chest as she curled into the warmth of his body. 

A comfortable sigh escaped her lips and, if she’d been more awake, she might have blushed. Instead, she let herself drift off as Oliver’s hand squeezed her shoulder and she felt the faint press of lips against her forehead.

The sensation of being lifted woke her and she frowned burrowing her head into the warm solid mass her head rested against her head before blinking her eyes open. 

She was greeted by the sight of Oliver’s green satin pocket square. Disjointed memories of the night flew through her mind, and she realized she had fallen asleep in the car.

“We’re home already?” she asked sleepily, her voice rough with sleep.

She felt Oliver’s muscles tense as he stilled for a moment and then his breathe trailed over her cheek. “Yeah,” he murmured.

It was then that she suddenly realized what she had implied and lifted her head so she could see his face. But it was the building behind him that caught her attention. 

Her brow furrowed into a deep line as she gazed up at the giant stone mansion. “This is definitely not my apartment building,” she said softly, a little more awake.

She heard Diggle make a noise behind them and turned her head so she could see him. 

He gave her a look and raised an eyebrow. “I stopped there,” he said with fake annoyance. “No one woke up.” At that, his eyes lifted to stare above her head to Oliver.

The implication of his words hit her then. Oliver had fallen asleep too. That knowledge meant two things. One, Oliver was more exhausted than he let on, and, two, that he’d let his guard down enough to fall asleep with her next to him.

Diggle followed them up the steps and held the door open for them, making sure they got inside. It was late and the house staff would already be gone. Moira was still at the gala and Thea was at Verdant. It was silent and Felicity was thankful for that.

When Diggle spoke again, he was already heading back down the stairs towards the car. “Make sure you both get at least eight hours of sleep. I’m going to do the same. I don’t want to get called before that unless it’s an emergency.”

It was a command, but she heard the fondness beneath the rough exterior and smiled. He returned the gesture before climbing into the car as Oliver kicked the door shut and locked it with one hand.

She yawned, her head falling to his shoulder. “I can walk you know,” she mumbled.  
Oliver entered the foyer and headed for the wide staircase. But she didn’t make any move to extricate herself from his grip, and he didn’t try to let her down. Too tired to care, she let her head fall back to his shoulder.

She listened to the reassuring sound of Oliver’s even breaths until she felt his muscles tense as he entered another door. Alarm coursed through her, thinking about the multitude of horrible things that could be wrong.  
When she lifted her head, she opened half-lidded eyes to find them in a large room roughly the size of her apartment. A California King bed rested against one wall, looking small in the massive room. Heavy, dark curtains hung in front of the ceiling to floor windows. She spotted at least two different doors leading from the room.

Somehow, she knew this was Oliver’s room and she immediately understood why he’d frozen.

She felt him sigh and turn back towards the door. Before he could reach the door, she finally made her tired body move. Pushing against his chest, Felicity shifted her legs and he gently let them go and find the floor.

“I...I didn’t mean,” he began and she understood what he was trying to say. He’d come to his room on autopilot. “I just... I’ll go check if another room is made up…”

Her body cried out for sleep and she knew as soon as her head hit the pillow she’d be out again. While her heart began to race at the idea of sleeping in the same bed as Oliver, she also couldn’t deny the fairly large part of her that craved being able to curl up beside him and drift off, knowing he was near.

The earlier conversation and the intimacy of the dance they shared only added to her desire to be close to him. Something had shifted with them tonight, and while neither were saying the words, she knew it to be true.

“It’s fine,” she whispered, grabbing his arm before he could turn again. “It looks like a big enough bed…”

Her words trailed off as Oliver’s eyebrows lifted and her cheeks flushed. “I mean...if you don’t mind...I’m just...I’m tired and I want to sleep and somehow I know I’ll sleep better with you next to me.”

She watched the emotions that played over his features at her jumble of words. When his eyes softened, she let out a relieved breath, and mirrored the slight upturn of his lips.

“Come on,” he murmured, shutting his door with one hand before leading her towards the dresser.

He quickly grabbed a grey t-shirt from a drawer and some sweat pants and handed them to her as he opened one of the doors in the room revealing a huge bathroom. 

“Change,” he said, his voice low and filled with something unfamiliar, but before she could turn back to try and read his face, he’d already headed the other direction.

Looking down at her dress, she called after him. When he turned, she bit her bottom lip before asking her question. “Can you help me...with the zipper?”

It had been a pain to get it up all by herself earlier and she was in no mood to wrestle with it by herself now. 

Gathering her hair to the side, she waited until she felt warm fingertips brush her bare skin and she inhaled sharply. His hands stilled briefly before quickly undoing the tiny hook and slipping the zipper down until she could reach it easily.

“Thank you,” she breathed out, grasping the material together in her hands as she turned around to face him.

She wasn’t prepared for the darkened tone of his eyes or the naked desire that flashed through them.

Before she could say anything, he’d turned and quickly closed the door behind him.

Felicity let herself sink against the cool marble counter until her breathing was back under control and then she made quick work of her dress.

As she slipped the t-shirt over her head, she was engulfed in the soft fabric and surrounded by Oliver’s scent. Something deep within her tightened when she looked into the mirror and saw herself staring back wearing his clothes. The sweatpants were too big and she decided to forego them. The shirt came down to mid-thigh anyway.

Her fingers twisted in the hem of the shirt as she exited the spacious bathroom and she stopped short when she saw Oliver, facing away from her, shrugging out of his dress shirt. She watched as the muscles of his back rippled with every movement, and her hands clenched into the soft fabric of the t-shirt. Something deep within her stirred and she closed her eyes briefly to rein in her unraveling thoughts before they went to dangerous places.

She must have made a noise because when she opened her eyes, he was turned towards her, taking long strides to close the distance between them, concern written on his face.

“Everything okay?” he asked quickly, and Felicity swallowed before managing a soft reply.

When her eyes flicked up to meet his, he stopped mid-step, a few feet from where she stood. As if really looking at her for the first time, his eyes swept up her body in appreciation. Another traitorous thought flew through her mind and she inhaled sharply which only caused his eyes to find hers once more and stay there.

A moment of unspoken words passed between them before she broke the gaze and glanced down at the clothes she wore, knowing she needed to say or do something before she lost herself in his blue eyes.

“Thanks for this...the sweatpants were too big...,” she murmured, her voice almost foreign to her own ears.

She saw Oliver’s eyes travel over her again before he gave a quick nod, and then swiftly turned, heading for what she assumed was his closet.

The heated look in his eyes stayed with her long after the door had shut behind him.

Another yawn escaped her lips and her eyes drifted to the bed with longing. She knew the sheets would be the softest she’d ever slept on and the pillows looked so inviting. She was halfway to the bed before she realized she was moving.

When she reached the bed, she briefly wondered which side Oliver slept on, her heart fluttering wildly in her chest at the thought. 

Pushing the thoughts away, she decided she could ask when he reappeared or he would tell her. With a broad sweep of her arm, she pushed back the duvet and climbed between the sheets.

Everything smelled like Oliver and it was almost overwhelming, but as she sank down into the mattress, she felt her body relax. Her eyes drifted shut the moment her head hit the soft pillow, and she desperately tried to stay awake until Oliver came back so she could ask him something - although in her sleep-induced haze she couldn’t quite remember what it was she was going to ask.

The next thing she knew, the bed dipped and she blinked open bleary eyes to see the room cloaked in darkness and Oliver’s outline as he climbed into bed.

In vain, she tried to remember what it was she’d wanted to ask, but instead, she only managed a soft sigh as she shifted closer to his warmth.

It wasn’t until her forehead brushed against his bare bicep that she realized she’d scooted herself halfway across the bed.

With effort, she opened her eyes and was surprised to find his head turned, staring at her in the darkness. Her heart hammered in her chest and she considered scooting back away from him but when he didn’t make a move to put space between them, she followed his lead. She offered him a small smile and was rewarded with one in return.

The breath caught in her throat when his fingers brushed against the side of her face, leaving trails of heat on her skin. His hand slid down her cheek to her shoulder, his thumb rubbing over the curve of her neck before he withdrew it.

“Goodnight, Felicity,” he breathed and she released the breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding.

“Night, Oliver,” she replied hoarsely, her voice lost in the tumble of emotions inside her. 

She felt him shift, settling closer to her so her head brushed his arm and she snuggled closer, letting her heavy eyelids slip shut as sleep overtook her completely.

She woke naturally, the cloud of sleep slowly lifting until she was in that small window between dreaming and awake. Her body shifted, hand flexing and sliding against something solid and warm. It was the same solid warmth that her head was currently pillowed on and it slowly rose and fell beneath her cheek. Whatever it was, she felt safe and turned her head, pressing further into it.

A weight at her hip squeezed reassuringly and that more than anything had her blinking open her sleep-filled eyes. 

All she could see was a dark blotch of black against tan and she moved her fingers, trailing them gently over ridges until slowly she remembered where she was and who she was currently snuggled up against.

Her heart beat accelerated and just before she was about to jump back, one large hand covered hers that had stilled against his chest.

She didn’t breath as his thumb swept over her knuckles - back and forth in a soothing manner until she exhaled long and slow.

“Morning,” his deep, sleep-roughened voice greeted her and warmth filled her at how natural and familiar this all seemed.

Her heart ached at the realization that she could easily get used to waking like this. Comfortable and warm, wrapped up in his arms.

She was surprised she wasn’t freaking out, scrambling backwards and running from this intimate embrace, but after last night - the conversation and dance they’d shared - she knew their relationship was slowly shifting and this felt right.

“You’re thinking too much for so early in the morning,” he murmured against her forehead and she started with a snort of laughter.

Tipping her head backwards, she found his piercing blue eyes staring back at her, his face closer than she expected. The breath caught in her throat at the content expression in his normally troubled gaze.

“You’re happy,” she whispered, almost in surprise.

He chuckled, his chest rumbling beneath her.

“You sound so surprised,” he replied, voice still gravelly and affecting her.

The corners of her mouth pulled upward and she sighed. “It’s just...I like seeing you happy. You deserve happy.”

“This is the most content I’ve felt waking up in…” he paused seemingly searching his mind for the last time he’d felt that way, and tears clogged her throat. Finally he blew out a breath, “a long time.”

The way he said the words made her think that he honestly couldn’t recall the last time he’d felt this way. That knowledge sent a flutter of hope and something she couldn’t define to rise within her heart.

The air turned thick between them and she found she couldn’t look away from the brilliant blue of his eyes that were quickly turning darker into a deep cobalt. When his free hand came up to brush a few stray strands of her blonde hair away from her eyes, she sucked in a deep breath, her heart threatening to beat out of her chest.

His eyes trailed over her face, stopping at her mouth and she felt her body react to the widening of his pupils - surprised at the obvious desire she found in them.

Just when she was sure he was going to close the scant distance between them, a knock sounded on his door and Thea’s cheerful voice was heard through the thick oak.

“Ollie, mom wants you to know breakfast is ready,” she called, and then added, “And tell Felicity she’s invited too.”

At the words, Felicity froze, eyes widening at the realization that his mother and sister knew she’d stayed the night, and the conclusions they must have drawn.

She started, body reacting by beginning to sit up until Oliver’s hand tightened on her hip once more, his thumb rubbing soothing circles against the thin cotton of his t-shirt. 

“Thank you, Thea,” he replied loud enough for his sister to hear, and Felicity was impressed by the calmness in his voice even though she could hear the underlying forced nature that he naturally slipped into around everyone who didn't know his secret identity, including his family.

“They know I’m here!” she squeaked, pressing her face into his chest as if she could hide from the world. 

Only afterwards, did it occur to her that she was plastering herself to him with no reservations. When she did, she bolted upright, shaking her head as her thoughts tumbled from her mouth.

“They think...they think we slept together which we _did_ but not like _that_. How do they even know? We left before them and now I have to do the walk of shame - not that I have anything to be ashamed about - in front of your sister and your mother…”

Her cheeks burned as she scrambled for the edge of the bed, tumbling out and racing for the bathroom only to come to an abrupt stop when she realized she only had her gown and the t-shirt she was currently wearing.

When the second knock came, Felicity practically jumped out of her skin. 

Thea’s voice, softer this time, echoed through the room. “I...I brought Felicity some clothes since I’m assuming she doesn't have any besides her dress…”

Oliver was half-way to the door before she could say anything and Felicity felt some of the tension leave her when he returned with a handful of what looked to be yoga pants and a top. 

He held out the clothes to her as he approached, his flannel pants hung low around his hips. Her eyes dipped down and then she quickly flicked her eyes back to his face, taking a deep breath to rein in her frazzled emotions.

Before she could retreat into the bathroom, Oliver caught her arm, his fingers running gentle circles at the juncture of her elbow. Sparks of heat danced through her veins and she involuntarily grasped his forearm, fingers digging into his skin. His blue eyes held her and she saw the concern swimming in them.

“Hey,” he said in that quiet way he seemed to reserve for when he was talking to her. “We’re going to talk about this.” He waved a finger between them and she released a small breath and nodded her head.

“And if you don’t want to stay for breakfast…” he trailed off, and she knew he’d make up an excuse if it was all too much for her, but the look in his eyes had her shaking her head.

“No,” she said softly. “I want to stay.”

As if those words were all he needed to hear, his mouth curved upward and she saw the relief reflected in his eyes.

Before he could dwell on the entire meaning behind her words, she turned and stepped into the spacious bathroom, shutting the door soundly behind her. Looking at herself in the mirror, she was surprised at the woman who stared back at her. Her hair was mussed, but her eyes were light and there was a smile playing at her lips despite the anxiety at the prospect of having breakfast with his family. This felt right. Sleeping next to him; waking up in his arms. It felt natural and she hoped those were the same thoughts Oliver was having when he'd said they were going to talk about this - about them - and the obvious shift in their relationship that had occurred last night.

Although if they were honest with themselves, this shift had been slowly building for months - perhaps since the day they met. But it had been propelled forward since his return from the island the second time. 

Running her fingers through her tangled hair, she sighed and then quickly skimmed into the yoga pants that Thea had brought. For a moment, she contemplated the top, but as she looked down at the grey t-shirt that engulfed her smaller frame, she decided she didn’t want to part with it just yet. Showing up in Oliver’s shirt was the least of her concerns. After all, both Moira and Thea knew she’d spent the night, she imagined it wouldn’t matter if she showed up in Thea’s clothes or Oliver’s at this point.

After splashing her face with water and locating the tube of toothpaste and swiping a bit over her teeth and mouth, she finally decided she was ready to face Oliver and his family.

When she opened the door, her eyes swept the large room for Oliver, finally finding him at the large floor-to-ceiling windows, looking out over the grounds. He’d put on a black t-shirt, but hadn’t changed out of his pajama bottoms and for that Felicity was grateful. She wasn’t sure what the normal dress code was for Queen family breakfasts, but knowing Oliver was also going in his sleep clothes eased a few of her nerves.

She approached him quietly, her barefeet padding over the wooden floors until she reached his side. She knew he’d heard her the moment she’d opened the bathroom door but he hadn’t turned towards her.

There was a line etched into his brow that told her that he was deep in thought and brushed the back of her hand against his where it hung clenched at his side.

He said nothing, but his shoulders relaxed and his hand turned, grasping hers and twining their fingers together. Despite everything that had happened, his action caught her off-guard and she found herself staring down at their laced fingers, reveling in the feeling of the roughed pad of his thumb tracing the valleys and peaks of her knuckles.

“You ready?” he asked, breaking her from her thoughts and she glanced up at him and nodded.

With a soft smile and a gentle squeeze of his fingers, he led her towards the door and down the hallway, never letting go of her hand.

“Felicity, dear,” Moira greeted her with a warm smile as she and Oliver entered the dining room. “It’s so good to see you.”

Most of her apprehension abated at Moira’s warm welcome and she returned the woman’s smile. “Thank you. It’s good to see you too. And thank you for inviting me to breakfast.”

She clamped down on the rush of words that threatened to spill from her mouth, instead focusing on Oliver’s warm hand in hers which she knew didn’t go unnoticed by either Moira or Thea.

“Of course,” she admonished with a sweep of her hand. “You’re always welcome here.”

The open invitation made her stomach flip and she turned her head to see Oliver’s reaction to the statement. 

When she saw the grateful smile directed towards his mother, she let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding.

Felicity turned her attention to the younger Queen. Thea sat at the table, hair haphazardly thrown up into a messy bun, an oversized sweatshirt hanging off one shoulder as she eyed Felicity and Oliver with a sly smile.

“Thanks for the clothes,” she said softly, biting her bottom lip as her hands twisted in the fabric of Oliver’s shirt.

Thea gave her a knowing smile before replying, “No problem. Although I see you didn’t opt for the shirt I sent. I’m guessing you didn’t even look at what it had on it?”

Felicity furrowed her brow and shook her head, suddenly curious as Thea’s smile only grew.

Oliver cleared his throat behind her and she knew without looking that he was giving his sister a glare. 

Felicity let Oliver lead her to the table with a hand on her back, pulling out her chair, and waiting until she was settled before taking his own seat next to her.  
Breakfast began in relaxed conversation and Felicity was happy to blend into the background as she took bites of the delicious eggs benedict and omelet that Raisa had placed in front of her. She’d smiled gratefully at the older woman - a friendly face she’d known from helping Oliver setup and host a number of business gala’s at his house. As if sensing her slight anxiety, Raisa gave her hand a friendly pat before placing a steaming mug of coffee down and retreating back into the kitchen.

Felicity smiled, inhaling the rich aroma of the hot liquid before taking a long sip.

She listened in amusement as Thea told a story involving Roy and Oliver kept interrupting with well-placed jabs at the poor boy. It was easy to imagine them like this when they were younger, bickering easily across the table as their mother and father watched with tired amusement. She could tell that as much as Thea was annoyed with her brother’s constant disapproval of Roy, she was more than grateful to have him there to disapprove at all. Not for the first time, Felicity thought about how much the young woman had been through in her short life. Between the sudden loss of her father and brother and the surprise return of said brother five years later bringing with him ugly truths about their family, she was surprised Thea was as well-adjusted as she’d turned out. She couldn’t help but wonder how much that had to do with Tommy who she’d heard had been a constant for Thea while Oliver had disappeared. 

As she glanced around the table at the three remaining members of the Queen family, she realized that despite everything they’d been through, there was still a wealth of love between them, and that warmed her heart.

It wasn’t until Moira said her name that Felicity realized she’d gotten lost in her own thoughts. She glanced up to find all eyes on her and felt the blush flow to her cheeks. Twisting her hands in her lap, she straightened her back and cleared her throat, “I’m sorry. I guess I was thinking about something else…”

She felt Oliver’s hand find hers under the table, and she wrapped her fingers around his, giving it a gentle squeeze in thanks for the silent support.

“I was just saying how wonderful the Christmas gala was last night,” Moira repeated, a sincere look on her face. “I know you put a lot of hard work into it and I want to tell you how much I appreciate all you’ve done for the company and the loyalty you’ve shown to Oliver and our family during the past year. Walter always spoke highly of you and now I can see why.”

This time Felicity’s cheeks flamed for a different reason and she shook her head, ready to brush off the praise when Oliver squeezed her hand again. “She’s right. I couldn’t have done what I have this year without you.”

She instantly knew he was talking about more than her day job at Queen Consolidated. His thanks encompassed everything from that day job and place by his side at board meetings to their nighttime activities and his alter-ego under the hood. A knot of emotion clogged her throat and she could only nod as the smile blossomed on her face. 

“Not to mention the help you gave me at the club,” Thea added, with a wave of her hand, “There’s no way I would have figured out Oliver’s inventory and accounting systems without you.”

Felicity tore her gaze away from Oliver’s but kept a tight hold on his hand. “I had trouble figuring them out myself when Oliver originally asked me to help with them,” she teased, knowing Oliver was giving both of them a look of exasperation.

“Well, I, for one, am thankful that Oliver has finally come to his senses about you, my dear,” Moira said, bringing Felicity’s attention back to the matriarch at the head of the table. “It’s so wonderful to see Oliver so happy again…”

Felicity froze at the implication in Moira’s words, her heart accelerating in her chest. That was everything they had been dancing around for months and it was now laid out on the table before them.

She could see Oliver’s sudden rigid posture out of the corner of her eye and shook her head as the words began to flow.

“Oh, no,” she stuttered, “We’re not...we’re not together...not like _that_. I mean, I’m sure it looks like it since I obviously spent the night and I’m wearing his clothes, but we just slept and we haven’t…” Felicity shook her head in horror at the words tumbling from her mouth, “Not that you want to know _that_. And I really need to stop talking now…”

She winced, looking up to find Moira staring at her with her eyebrows raised, contained amusement dancing in her eyes.

When Oliver spoke, she whipped her head towards him, realizing she had his hand in a death grip in her lap and tried to loosen her hold.

“We haven’t actually had a chance to discuss any of that yet,” Oliver stated diplomatically, eyes locking with hers and letting her know that particular conversation was going to happen.

A fluttering started in her stomach at the promise of his words and the look his deep blue eyes held. 

Felicity nodded in return, taking a deep breath and facing the two other Queens at the table again. Moira simply nodded with a knowing smile as she took a sip of her coffee, and Thea didn’t try to hide the grin plastered on her face or the wink she threw in Felicity’s direction.

Thea excused herself a few minutes later and Oliver apparently decided that was the moment to make their own retreat as well. 

She thanked Moira again for breakfast and then let Oliver lead her away and back up to his room.

When the his bedroom door had finally shut behind them, Felicity dropped his hand and let out a groan, rubbing her temples with her fingers. “Why don’t I know when to stop talking?” she mumbled.

Oliver’s hands encased her wrists, gently tugging her hands from her face which caught her off-guard. She stared up at him in confusion as he rubbed his thumbs over her pulse point.

“I love it when you talk,” Oliver replied softly and Felicity felt the breath catch in her throat.

“Oliver…” she murmured, realizing they were, in fact, going to have this conversation now.

With a sigh, he gently led her back over to the California King bed and let her get situated on the large down comforter before he began to speak.

“My mother was right,” he started, fingers rubbing patterns over the sensitive flesh of her knuckles and down to her wrists again. “I couldn't do this without you...any of this. I couldn’t be the person I am without you...you believed in me before I even believed in me…”

She inhaled sharply at his words, tears pricking at the backs of her eyes as emotions she’d been so careful to keep locked up rose within her chest. The events of last night and this morning had brought them to the surface and she could no longer keep them at bay.

Her hands reached for his face, palms brushing against his stubble as her fingers ghosted along the planes of his cheeks.

“Oh, Oliver,” she murmured, her head falling forward, almost brushing against his. “Of course you could have...you’ve always had this goodness inside you…”

“No,” he cut her off, his voice thick with emotion as he laid a finger against her lips.

She gasped at the sudden sensation that shot through her, the heat sparking something deep inside her soul.

“No,” he stated with determination, “When I came back from the island, I had one goal - to right my father’s wrongs and I was sure I would die in the process and it wouldn’t matter…”

Her breath faltered at his words, her fingers flexing against the stubble along his jaw. 

“But then I met you…” he breathed, eyes searching hers and staring at her with such wonder and open honesty she could barely breathe. “And I didn’t want to admit it then, but you made me feel again - for the first time in years. And it wasn’t pain or anger or guilt. For the first time in so long, you made me feel happy…”

The tears she’d fought back spilled down her cheeks and he was quick to gently wipe them away as he rested his forehead against hers.

“You make me want to live, Felicity Smoak,” he confessed in barely a whisper. “And I know this is a lot all at once, but something happened last night - and I don’t want to go backwards. I want to move forward...with you.”

Felicity’s chest rose as she inhaled sharply and before she couldn’t stop herself, she leaned forward, brushing her lips against his in the barest of kisses.

His reaction was swift and immediate, his hands winding into her hair and pulling her back against him as his mouth met hers once more.

She smiled into the kiss, moaning softly when his tongue traced the seam of her lips and she opened to him, letting him deepen the kiss. Her hands cupped his jaw, scratching deliciously along the stubble she’d ached to run her fingers through for ages. That fluttery feeling in the pit of her stomach was full blown now and with each sweep of his tongue against hers, tendrils of heat spiraled through her.

When they finally parted for breath, she couldn’t contain the smile that blossomed on her face nor could she contain the soft bubble of contented laughter that rose within her.

His returning smile was enough to make her heart soar, and she let him pull her back down onto the bed, wrapping herself around him and getting lost in the happiness that filled her heart - the happiness that was loving Oliver Queen.

When she finally returned to the bathroom and picked up the shirt Thea had given her to wear, her mouth dropped open when she read the words imprinted in large white letters on the pink top. 

"Future Queen."


End file.
